


Calm

by kittenofdoomage



Series: Angst Appreciation Day 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Angst Appreciation Day drabble





	Calm

“This is bad, Sam,” you whispered, trying to hold your head up as he slipped his hands underneath you.

“Hold still, I’m getting you out of here.” Sam’s voice was muted by the way he grit his teeth, lifting you into his arms. You whimpered loudly, clutching the wound in your chest with one hand, the other clinging to Sam’s neck as he lumbered through the smashed up building, stepping carefully over the dismembered bodies of the vamps you’d been hunting.

It was too late, naturally. Dean and Sam had turned up twenty minutes after you’d been ambushed, and one of the nest had already taken a bite out of your arm, which was still bleeding profusely. 

“Sam,” you gasped. “Where’s Thor?”

The tall hunter shushed you, keeping an eye on his steps as he moved slowly through the building, and you feel pain rack your body with each movement. A crash sounded ahead, and Sam froze, watching the hallway, seeing a vampire tumble through a doorway. Dean followed a split second later, swinging his machete and catching his target spot on, sending the monster’s head rolling along the cracked wooden flooring.

“Sam!” He saw his brother, his eyes falling to you a few seconds later. “Shit, is she -”

Sam cut him off, shaking his head and pushing past him. “Gotta get her out of here.” The most you could muster was a low whine of pain as he kept moving. “Are they all dead?”

“Yeah,” Dean replied, calling out softly. “Thor!”

There was a further sound of crashing, muffled as Sam carried you further away, but as your head fell back, you spotted the black and white fur of your beloved dog bounding past Dean towards you. A smile raised your lips for a second, relieved to see Thor was okay, but it passed into a grimace of pain all too quickly.

It was a disconcerting feeling to feel your blood literally pumping through your fingers, drenching your skin and shirt below. “Hold on for me,” Sam whispered, finally out into the cool night air. He sounded so desperate and so worried, which didn’t help the rising swell of discomfort in your belly. “We’re gonna make it.”

Dean appeared at his side, Thor crawling beside you, just as Sam lay you down onto the soft grass, letting you lie flat as he inspected the wound. “This is bad,” you croaked, tasting the metallic tang of blood on your tongue. It was likely, from the angle of the piece of wood impaling you, that your lungs were filling with your own blood, slowly drowning you.

“You said that already,” Sam replied, not looking at you as he ripped his shirt off, bunching it up and placing it against where the blood was steadily flowing.

“It seemed worth repeating,” you smiled, feeling a little numb around the edges. He didn’t answer you, and Dean crossed over your line of sight as he sprinted towards the car, opening the trunk. “Sam?”

“Don’t talk. Save your energy. You’re gonna be okay.” 

“I don’t think I am.” Thor whined at your words, nuzzling his wet nose into your arm, and you turned your head to look at him. “Best hunting partner ever,” you whispered, and he crawled a little closer, the mournful sound in his throat making your head hurt. “Sam, I’m sorry -”

“Don’t say that,” he choked, tears filling his eyes. “You didn’t see him.”

You shook your head lightly, groaning as he touched the wood, obviously trying to measure whether pulling it out was a good idea. If anything, you thought, it would just kill you quicker. “Kinda funny,” you said, feeling your voice going. The trunk of the Impala slammed shut, but you couldn’t see Dean return. “I got staked by a vampire.”

“Sam,” Dean’s voice, almost disembodied by not being able to see him. “Here.”

There was nothing in you to raise your head, and you remained still as you felt them working, staring at the stars above you, feeling Thor’s heavy panting and wet nose against your skin. It was almost like you were numb now, unable to feel what Sam and Dean were doing, although you supposed they were trying to save your life.

Except you could feel your heart struggling, and it was becoming harder to breathe with the rising blood in your throat.

“Sam.” His name was almost gargled now, and you coughed, splattering blood across your lips and chin. “Sam, it’s okay.” He appeared then, hovering right over you, openly crying, and you summoned the energy to raise one hand, cupping his cheek, leaving bloodied fingerprints on his skin. “You’re gonna be fine,” you smiled, blood staining your teeth. “You and Dean, you save the world. Just…”

“No, no, baby, don’t…” Sam was begging now, and you could hear Dean yelling for Castiel. But the angel wouldn’t answer. He hadn’t in months.

“Just take care of Thor,” you finished, your eyes growing heavy. In your peripheral vision, you saw someone, dressed in black, watching, waiting. Reaper.

“Please, Y/N,” Sam sobbed, clinging to you as you felt your breath rattling in your bloodied chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you whispered. “Always.”

Dying felt oddly calming. You’d always imagined it would hurt more, but by the end, by the time your heart stopped, you felt next to nothing. In the blink of an eye, you were standing with the reaper, looking at the scene before you. Dean was still screaming for the angel, Sam was sobbing, shaking your empty body, and Thor was howling mournfully into the night sky.

“They’re gonna be alright, aren’t they?” you asked the reaper, who looked at you with dark eyes and smiled. 

“Most likely. Winchesters are like cockroaches.”

“That’s comforting,” you muttered. “What’s next then?”

The reaper’s smile widened, almost like it might swallow it’s entire face. “You get to rest.”


End file.
